


Of Ripeness and Apples

by cloudnymphs



Series: Zamasu's Rehabilition - ZamaShinGokuBlack [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Discovering Zamasu has survived Zeno’s destruction, he is taken back to Universe 10 to await execution. To spare him, Shin makes a split second decision, and takes the older Kai as his apprentice.
Relationships: Supreme Kai | Shin / Zamasu, Zamasu / Supreme Kai | Shin
Series: Zamasu's Rehabilition - ZamaShinGokuBlack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Of Ripeness and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shocked that no one has written for this ship T-T.

He expected this much, and yet it hurt all the same. 

Many, his counter parts included, would deem any emotions he’d felt toward Gowasu artificial. He had after all, killed him so easily twice and almost a third time. So when even Gowasu turned his back on him, leaving him to the mercy of his Destroyer, it still brought Zamasu some amount of pain. 

"So--it's settled then." Rumsshi's voice echoed through the small outdoor sitting area, causing an uneasy shift in the already tumultuous atmosphere. "We can get this over with, without anyone knowing we found this fool alive. It would be troublesome if the Omni King discovered Zamasu escaped his execution. More so—I don’t want Beerus trying to do my job—again.”

There was a silence then. 

From the other side of the sitting table, Zamasu gazed quietly as Rumsshi stood. He was in no position to run, being bound with a sealed rope, brought to his knees and drained of most of his power after fighting to survive.

In truth, he had no desire to fight back—lest he make a fool of himself. Zamasu had since accepted his fate; even surviving the Omni King's initial attempt at destroying the universe, he figured he was not meant to live past then.

Gowasu’s expression hardened, it had been stoic since they’d found him and brought him back to Universe 10. Rumsshi seemed more annoyed than anything and Shin—well his face was difficult to read. That usual calm expression switches from anger, to sadness to some form of empathy Zamasu figured.

It wouldn’t matter however. In a moment, it would be over.

As Rumsshi stood to approach him, Zamasu already anticipated the burning sensation he’d feel thereafter; molecules being torn like a fire ripping through his being and eventually, it would all fade to nothingness. As Rumsshi approached, Zamasu closed his eyes, admitting to another defeat—one he could not escape from.

“Wait.”

The words, not from the Destroyer God, caught Zamasu off guard. He opened his eyes, looking past Rumsshi and to Universe Seven’s Supreme Kai, Shin, who currently stood.

“There has to be another way.” He urged.

“Now is not the time to be merciful, Supreme Kai.” Rumsshi chided.

Even Gowasu’s stern expression contorted into something of confusion and even sadness.

“I understand that—but I believe he survived for a reason. It is not mercy as much as it is fate.” Shin turned to face Gowasu, who already wore a look of disapproval. “Let me take Zamasu under my wing—I am in need of an assistant after all—someone who will take my place if something were to happen to me. I believe I’ve graced death far too many times anyway—I need to take precautions.”

Rumsshi gazed at Zamasu, Gowasu and then back at Shin.

“ _This_ can have negative ramifications.” Rumsshi warned.

“I have to agree with Rumsshi.” Gowasu, who was already bitter toward this situation addressed his friend. “Zamasu is dangerous—it is not time to be sympathetic. Regardless of what fate has in store—”

“But he is weakened now, with no possibility of time traveling or fusing. Allow me to take him to my universe, away from the place he was corrupted. Beerus is there—he’s killed him once and can do it again if need be. As can Goku.”

There was a warning in that last response, and Zamasu felt it. Still—he was just as curious as the others. What was this Supreme Kai up to? And how would Beerus even allow this?

“The kid makes a fair point. It’s still dangerous.” Rumsshi’s hand fell to his side. “Gowasu?”

It was clear the elder Kai was annoyed by the situation. He was after all the one wronged the most—yet the final decision was up to him.

“If you feel it is the right decision then I won’t stop you. I hope you know what you’re doing.” It was at that moment, Gowasu stood, turning his back to the outdoor table and courtyard and vanishing inside the house not to far away.

Like Rumsshi, Zamasu could feel his anger carried through the wind and for a moment felt a twinge of guilt. He had long established that angering Gowasu was the last thing he wanted to do and there was a small part of him that believe he deserved death for crossing him.

But before he could focus on that more, he felt the touch of a small hand upon his shoulder willing him to stand.

“Ready, Zamasu?”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He hadn’t ever been to the sacred world of the Kai in Universe 7 and it was certainly a change from Gowasu’s residence.

There were trees abroad, with grassy fields where Zamasu figured homes should have been. The air, crisp and sweet with the smells of nature seemed far less tense than that of Universe 10.

As Shin situated himself near Zamasu, he moved behind him to promptly undo the binds on his wrists.

“Thank you, Supreme Kai.” Zamasu respectfully commented.

“No need to thank me, I’m glad we could save you from dying—again. Come walk with me, and I can show you around.”

Surprisingly, for a short being, Shin was quite fast. He took pleasure in showing Zamasu around the place. Yet his introduction was word heavy, not giving Zamasu any chance to speak or question this decision. Not until after they stopped underneath a tree—and apple tree.

Zamasu sat after Shin, still confused by the situation.

He was grateful for being spared but he didn’t trust Shin. Shin after all was Beerus’ Kai, and Goku’s friend. None of the two had good history with Zamasu and for the good of him, Zamasu could not see why Shin would offer any support.

“You can drop the act now.” Zamasu spoke first, not shocked when Shin’s face remained the same. “Why did you spare me?”

“No thank you then—”

“You have my gratitude, but you and I are not friends. Or at least, we have never seen eye to eye, and that was before I met Goku black. You never aligned with my ideals regarding mortals. So why save me?”

Shin groaned, his back leaning against the tree as he closed his eyes, waited for a while and then responded.

“For various reasons.” He spoke. “More than anything—I believe people deserve second chances. On Earth, I have befriended people that otherwise, I wouldn’t have acquainted myself with before hand if they held on to their wicked ideals. Yet they changed, and they were accepted.” He trailed off a bit, a sadness in his eyes as he continued. “Even my old master was absorbed and killed by Majin Buu and I still have a relationship with him, despite the fact that he is a constant reminder of the death of my friends…and my own failures.”

Zamasu rose an eyebrow. “You consider the incident with Majin Buu your own personal failure? What of your Destroyer—was it not his job to deal with him?”

Shin rolled his eyes. “So my mistake made it to your Universe. That as it may be, I still take it as an offense against myself. That isn’t the point I’m trying to make. It’s that, if the earthlings can forgive those who have hurt them in painful ways—then why shouldn’t I forgive you? I know you have a low opinion on the mortals, but it is their lessons that have broadened my perspective.”

Zamasu grunted. “So I should be grateful to them?”

Shin let out an annoyed sigh. “More so—you were manipulated by Goku Black—another more corrupted, evil version of yourself. If Goku black had not killed the Gowasu in your timeline, if he had not ensnared you, who is to say what Kai you would have been. My hope here is to see that now—and wish for the best.”

He looked around and near him was an apple. He picked it up, observing it and smiled at Zamasu.

“I think that on the outside, some apples look the same whereas on the inside, some are sour and some are ripe. Sometimes sour apples fall before the come to ripeness, and aren’t at the level of maturity they need to be at yet. Biting into one does quite make for a unpleasant surprise but there is still room to grow—and still room for a sour apple to sweeten.” He tossed the apple to Zamasu.

“So you’re saying I’m a sour apple? Not a rotten one?”

“No apple is rotten in my opinion, it’s just given all the flavor and knowledge it has for its life time. We should all aspire to be like those apples one day.” Shin stood. “And we do after all, come from apples do we not?” 

He extended a hand. “Let’s go. I need to introduce you to Kibito and my Elder…we’ll um…wait to tell Goku and Lord Beerus.”

“Great—once he figures out I’m here I’ll be destroyed—”

“He won’t do anything to you if I resist , which I will. Now let’s go.”

Shin eventually pulled Zamasu to his feet and the two made way to what Zamasu supposed would be actual homes and infrastructures.

He was not in the least bit, concerned with changing his opinions on the mortals, yet he did want to do better. There was something about this compassionate Kai that warmed his heart and Zamasu found himself not wanting to let him down—not like he had Gowasu. So as he walked behind a scampering Shin, he made a promise to himself. He’d change, in a way that was comfortable and realistic to his own morals—not for his own growth but for Shin. He had nothing else to live for, and had let the one person he cared about down. Perhaps through Shin, he could regain Gowasu’s trust and in general, he felt his life and journey with this small Kai would prove to be more fruitful than the blooming apple tree.

**Author's Note:**

> well if anyone read this LOL, please tell me what you thought and leave kudos.


End file.
